The Great Clans Series
The Great Clans Series covers the four Great Clans, which are ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Author - Forestpaw13 Stories **The Great Clans - Evolution - How the Great Clans formed from the ashes of the four Clans. (Info) **The Great Clans - Rebirth - Forestkit's birth, his apprenticeship, and the prophecy. (Info) **The Great Clans - Rise - Forestheart's rise. (Info) **The Great Clans - Pawsteps - A mysterious villan... (Info) Information The Great Clans ThunderClan *Founded by Lionstar *On a mountain, in a hidden cave *They hunt birds, eagles, and mice that live in crevices *Tend to do the right thing *Overly dramatic RiverClan *Founded by Moss-star *In a dense forest near a river *They hunt fish and small animals in the forest *Tend to stay out of the other Clan's business *Very calm ShadowClan *Founded by Trailstar *In a less dense forest at the bottom of ThunderClan's mountain *They hunt animals in the forest, which tends to be like ThunderClan's at the lake *Tend to start the other Clan's business *Very violent WindClan *Founded by Harestar *On a moorland, the only thing that separates them from ThunderClan is the Cliff *They tend to hunt rabbits *Tend to be the resolvers of fights *Very loyal The New Rules Leaders The leaders are the absolute law and are recognized by their name ending in -star in addition to their nine lives. They perform all the ceremonies and are at every major event. They are highly respected and they tend to not have mates. Deputies There are two deputies per Clan. They are the leader's most trusted cats, but when the leader dies they have to decide who will be the next leader by either talking or fighting. No other Clanmate can interfere but while the deputies are fighting a problem usually rises. Medicine Cat A medicine cat receives prophecies and takes care of sick and injured cats. They also inform kits on the history of the Clans- a highly important ceremony. They have one apprentice that is usually scorned upon until otherwise deemed by the medicine cat themselves. Senior Warriors Senior warriors are the warriors that train apprentices and have their full warrior names. They are honored and respected. Warriors Warriors all have names that end in -fur and are considered to be still in training. They are still watched carefully and are taught to fight viciously. Apprentices Apprentices all have names that end in -paw. They do all the chores in the Clan when they aren't training and are taught to be the backup in a fight. If they defeat a cat the warrior that fought before the apprentice is given credit. Apprentices usually have a lot of pent-up anger which leads to vicious fighting when they become warriors. Queens Queens are expected to be able to fight in the event of an attack but otherwise taken care of like any sick cat. When they have kits they get their own den for a short time. Kits Kits are the beginning of the Clan and therefore have names that end in -kit. They are highly respected and taught carefully in case they are the next leader of the Clan. In the event of a kit's death the Clan mourns during the daytime and not the night. Category:Series